


If I Wake Up Tomorrow Will You Still Be Here?

by orphan_account



Category: Beast (Band), Korean Pop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhyung is clingy and needy and wants only Kikwang sometimes and Kikwang is all too ready to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Wake Up Tomorrow Will You Still Be Here?

Kikwang feels the bed dip beside him, knows somewhere in the back of his mind that it’s Junhyung coming back from his late schedule but Kikwang is so sleepy that he just whines a bit as his blanket is lifted up and a cold draft of wind slithers down his back.

“Sorry, baby,” Junhyung’s voice whispers in Kikwang’s ear and Kikwang wants to tell him it’s okay but he just mumbles something incoherently and lets Junhyung pull him flush against himself, arms wrapped around Kikwang’s torso and hot lips pressed against Kikwang’s neck.

Lost somewhere in between the limbo of sleep and wakefulness, the slide of Junhyung’s palm against his abs feels like the most sensual sensation Kikwang’s ever felt and he moans, possibly a little too loudly because Junhyung is shushing him, hand still pressed against Kikwang’s abdomen.

Junhyung presses soft kisses against Kikwang’s neck and Kikwang can feel a lazy sort of arousal growing in his cock. Humming softly, Junhyung’s hand crawls upwards, fingers finding a nipple and Kikwang has to bite his lip to stop the whimper that wants to escape.

It crosses Kikwang’s mind that the rest of the members are sleeping in the same room as them, but Junhyung is persistent, mouth sucking on the curve where Kikwang’s neck meets his shoulders, teeth scrapping across the skin slowly.

“Jun,” he whispers, barely able to keep the gasp that wants to escape in as Junhyung’s hand travels lower and lower and fingernails rake against his belly.

“Shh,” Junhyung tells him again. “What if you wake everyone up? Do you want everyone to hear you?” Except that Kikwang can barely string together the words Junhyung is uttering as his hand slips below his waistband, sliding down the curve of Kikwang’s thigh and teases Kikwang enough that he has to crush his moans by slapping a hand to his mouth.

Junhyung chuckles, nimble fingers finally grasping Kikwang’s cock and Kikwang feels a hot flash pulsate through his body and end at his dick. He wants to cry Junhyung’s name out as his boyfriend strokes him slowly, wants to tell him to go faster but he muffles everything between his lips and Junhyung bites his ear lobe as he takes it into his mouth.

Frustration boils in the pit of his stomach as Junhyung continues just as leisurely as he started and Kikwang can’t help the desperate way his hips buck into Junhyung’s hand. Junhyung snickers, tells Kikwang he’s such a pervert and Kikwang wants to twist around and tell him that if he’s the pervert, what exactly would Junhyung be!?

But Kikwang doesn’t have the coherency for that and besides, Kikwang doesn’t want Junhyung’s hand to stop. As the strokes get faster, Kikwang squeezes his eyes shut, presses back into Junhyung, whose cock is pressing against Kikwang’s ass.

And that’s all it takes for Kikwang’s mind to flash white-hot as he comes all over Junhyung’s hand. Kikwang’s gasping breaths are too too too loud in his ears and he thinks that he’s probably woken everyone up but all he hears is their soft snoring.

Junhyung pumps his cock until nothing comes out anymore and Kikwang sighs in satisfaction, body sweaty and tired after having done absolutely nothing at all. He twists around and presses his lips against Junhyung who kisses Kikwang as lazily as Kikwang feels.

Junhyung hums against his lips as he pulls away, an indulgent smile spread over his lips. He pulls his hand out of Kikwang’s boxers and Kikwang can see how it’s covered in his own cum. He blushes furiously and goes to grab a discarded shirt off their floor or something but Junhyung pulls him back, wipes his hand against his own shirt as he climbs on top of Kikwang.

He finds Kikwang’s lips in the darkness, kisses Kikwang as if being away from him for even a moment is too much to bear. “Don’t go.”

Kikwang feels something light and unbearable flutter through his heart and he shakes his head. “Why would I?”

Junhyung kisses him again, nuzzles into the crook of Kikwang’s neck after and Kikwang wraps him up in his arms. Junhyung was being clingy and Kikwang was sure something was wrong but Junhyung always told Kikwang what was bothering him in the end.

Instead he runs a hand through Junhyung’s hair, massages at the base of his neck and Junhyung groans into his neck, slides further up Kikwang’s body and his cock, still hard, rubs against Kikwang’s already semi-hardening one.

“Come on,” Kikwang tells Junhyung, pushing at him softly and he leads Junhyung off of their bed and out of the room, too terrified that someone would wake up but he doesn’t want Junhyung to be left unattended.

He pulls Junhyung out of their room and grins as he turns to look at him. Junhyung gives him a soft smile, the sort of smile that only Kikwang ever gets and Kikwang’s heart flutters again, trying to escape through his chest.

When Kikwang’s finally pulled Junhyung into the bathroom he pushes him against the bathroom door and drops to his knees. Junhyung looks a bit surprised but really, Kikwang doesn’t think he could be more surprised than Kikwang was himself when Junhyung returned home.

He pulls down Junhyung’s pants and takes Junhyung into his mouth all in one go, swallowing his boyfriend’s cock for the nth time. The saltiness of precum settles on his tongue and Kikwang swirls his tongue over the tip of Junhyung’s dick as he pulls away before going down again.

Junhyung lets out a breathy moan, eyelids fluttering as he tries to look down at Kikwang, hand entangling into Kikwang’s messy hair. Kikwang moans as Junhyung’s fingertips dig into his scalp, as Kikwang has to hold Junhyung’s hips down so he doesn’t thrust into his mouth.

“ _Kikwang_ ,” Junhyung’s whines and Kikwang’s running his tongue up the underside of Junhyung’s cock, tracing the veins and swallowing Junhyung whole again. His head bobs up and down, sometimes too slow, sometimes too fast, spit mixed with precum running down his chin.

Kikwang runs a hand down Junhyung’s thigh, sucks as hard as he can as he pulls off of Junhyung’s cock and Junhyung gives Kikwang breathy gasps of his name, hands yanking at Kikwang’s hair and Kikwang thrusts Junhyung’s cock in his hand as he trails kisses between Junhyung’s thighs, sucking and biting as he goes.

He wants to mark Junhyung everywhere, wants to leave Junhyung a reminder of how good he can make him feel. Kikwang takes Junhyung’s cock into his mouth once more as Junhyung lets out a pleading, “Please, Kikwang, _please_.”

He comes seconds later, filling Kikwang’s mouth and Kikwang swallows what he can as he pulls away, cum dripping down his chin and yet more splatters across his face and Kikwang licks his lips as he feels Junhyung sink to the floor, eyes closed and mouth hanging open.

Junhyung opens his eyes and he looks wiped out but he reaches forward and grabs Kikwang, pulls him toward himself by the neck and kisses Kikwang roughly, murmurs something against Kikwang’s lips as he pulls away.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Junhyung whispers, pulling Kikwang into his lap and pulling his shirt off of him. He wipes off the cum on Kikwang’s face and throws the t-shirt aside.

Hands slide down Kikwang’s naked sides, and Kikwang leans down and presses a soft kiss against Junhyung’s lips. He hums a thank-you, arms wrapping around Junhyung’s neck. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes,” Junhyung answers, fingers finding Kikwang’s hair as his tongue finds Kikwang’s and Kikwang mewls into the kiss, squirms on Junhyung’s lap as Junhyung’s other hand cups his ass and pushes him closer.

When they pull apart, Junhyung is panting and Kikwang wants to actually fuck but they have an early schedule and if Doojoon finds out they were messing around so late, he’ll kill them both.

“Mmm, we have to go to bed,” Kikwang murmurs to Junhyung who seems content to just sit in the bathroom with Kikwang in his lap.

He leans his head against the bathroom door and stares at Kikwang for too long and Kikwang feels self-conscious but he is forever caught in Junhyung’s orbit and can’t even move. “You’ll never leave me right, Lee Kikwang?”

Kikwang blinks as he catches the question, shakes his head as furiously as he can and Junhyung laughs, soft and warm and Kikwang’s heart feels too tight in his chest because it loves Junhyung too much. “Never. Not even if you ask me to.”

Junhyung’s still laughing as he kisses Kikwang one last time before pushing Kikwang off of himself to stand up. He adjusts his pants and Kikwang just sits on the balls of his feet as he watches before Junhyung pulls him up with a roll of his eyes.

Kikwang follows Junhyung back into their room where the sound of steady breathing fills the darkness and Junhyung just pulls Kikwang right on top of him and Kikwang falls asleep to the lullaby of Junhyung’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> ...because the junnew fic i am working on is being difficult and junkwang is so so so easy to write and i love it when junhyung needs reassuring and love and messy blowjobs and wants to give kikwang handjobs in their room while everyone is sleeping because that could totally be his kink.
> 
> as always, your comments and love are wonderful and thankyouthankyouthankyou ♥


End file.
